To Protect Us
by KatDingo
Summary: Scott seems like an average child, his family seems like a average family. At least that was what Courtney thought, until one incident will reveal what he really was. Rated T to be safe.


**Hi, I'm just dropping off a one shot. Sort of, but you'll get what I mean. I'll have to tell you guys, this one-shot is based off of one of the anime I enjoy the most and that's Rosario + Vampire. I hope I did it well and I hope it's good. **

**Also, please let me know if you want a whole story that will take place after this story. Where it will take place in a actual school. But let me know okay?**

**Also if you're confused, Scott and Courtney are younger in this fic. Scott might be 14 while Courtney might be 13. **

**So, enough of me chattering, let's get this started. :)**

* * *

**To Protect Us**

The river glimmers below the blue sky, while the emerald valley grass sways as the wind blows heavenly. A wonderful place to be, in a peaceful town not far. A road sits by while a bridge hold's up it's path, allowing the metal, colourful cars pass by. One car parked in front of the small shop, right at the entrance at the bridge, a woman looking through the creations this shop could offer, while a boy is on the other side of the road. Trailing away from the small shop, he stops bellow the bridge, watching the river stream it's scaly, shiny water down it's path. He sighs, leaning down at the water, but careful not to get to close to the water. His reflection looks back at him, revealing to himself his features. Orange hair, blue eyes, freckles and white skin. Not as attractive as you might say, but he's only a young teenager, no more older than 14. 'Scott! Come up here!' This was common, she would go to the small shop and he would be here, staring at the pure liquid. Highly intrigued by it. Giving one more glance at the river, he rushes up to the woman at the top of the bridge. He stops in front of her, then she lifts her free hand and ruffles his orange hair. 'I know you are curious about the water, but you know that you shouldn't go near it.' He gives her an innocent grin.

'I know mama. It's, just so shiny.' She gives him a smile.

'Well, let's get to the car. Albertha's coming over to visit today.' His smile dies down while his mother opens the car door.

'Mama, I don't wanna see her. Sister or not.' He goes into the passenger seat while his mother enters the driver seat. They both pull the seat-belts and buckles them.

'She's your family, even if she's from another mother.' He looks away and out the window. He sees a man enter the shop, when the man's inside, he left a bloody handprint on the glass door. Scott's eyes went wide, watching the blood drip down the glass, he started breathing heavily while gripping onto the car door.

The car windows went up and that made him sigh relief. He starts panting heavily, having to use the strength he has. He looks at her, she's worried. 'You're alright Scott.' He looks back out the window, the sight doesn't bother him anymore. Not when it's drifting away when the car drives away.

* * *

'Why won't you use all your strength?!' Scott's back slams into the wall with a large impact, he slides down looking exhausted. He looks up at his 'competitor'. A girl with orange hair and freckles, like him, only she has green eyes. She was staring down at him, her eyes hungry for a kill. He groans at the sharp pain in his spine, he stumbles back up using the wall for support. 'Why won't you fight back?!' His eyes narrows at her.

'I'm sorry Al, but I don't fight anymore.' She clenches her fists.

'Well, you used to fight, you used to let me practise my skills, and you always beat me. Why can't you do that now?!'

'Didn't I tell you what's going to happen to me before I-'

'I don't care!' Tears starts coming out of her eyes.

'You're not the same Scott from before,' she looks down at the ground. 'you're not him.' His eyes narrowed more at the sight of her.

'You better get used to it, because the old Scott isn't around anymore.' She looks up at him and notices something on his neck.

'Scott, you didn't have that around your neck before.' He looks down at what she was gesturing, his new choker his neck and what it holds is a Rosario resting on his chest. He holds it to himself.

'Oh, you mean this? This is what they used, to you know...' She growls to herself before stomping out of the room, she slams the door behind her and he doesn't go after her at all.

* * *

Next thing he knew, they were back at the small shop. Only this time, his half-sister was with them, and she ignores him the whole trip. While his mother and sister were looking through the products, Scott took this opportunity. He went back below the bridge again. He couldn't help it, he was curious by the sight of it and it's actions. He kneels down on the mud, cautious not to go near it. He finds himself intrigued by the streaming liquid flowing in a strange pattern. He also finds himself staring at his reflection again. His features and Rosario mocking him, but that was intruded by a leaf which landed gracefully into the water. Scott's eyes trails the leaf as it floats away with the water. His eyes went back to his reflection, only he notices something different. As the water shimmers, another figure could be seen next to him. As the water clears, it reveals to be a girl, standing right next to him. He jumps back surprised and when he backs away, the girl could be seen next to the spot he was formerly in.

And her appearance caught him in a trance

Brown hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and small freckles on the bridge of her nose she was no older than 13. His mouth was open, staring at her while his cheeks start to turn pink.

_She's...She's cute..._

She frowns at the sight of him. 'Courtney!' She looks beyond him and runs off. He looks back to see her hug a woman, who looks to be her mother and they both walk away. She looks back at him while he just stares.

'Scott!' He was knocked to the ground by his younger sister. He sits up while Al just lies on his chest. His eyes searches for the girl, she's gone.

* * *

Without his mother's permission, he returns to the same spot, and he waited and waited and waited. Without any luck, he returns again, and he waits and waits. And well, he kept coming back to the same spot for the next 2 weeks. Still no trace of her. The latest day he arrives, he brings his sister along, so he wouldn't be bored. He watches his sister play around in the grass, she did beg him to play with her a few times, he rejected. He was more focused on finding the brunette girl, or who they call 'Courtney'. 'Scott, how long are we gonna be here? It's boring.'

'All day'

'ALL DAY!?' He simply nods, not caring. She crosses her arms and pouts while tapping her foot impatient.

'I'm not standing around here all day, why do you keep coming back here anyways?' He doesn't answer, his eyes simply looking out at the horizon. She sighs sitting down next to him. They were both below the bridge, but a safe distance away from the river. His soft breaths were heard, trying to calm his aching heart, to see the gorgeous angel again. 'Let's play a game, while you wait.' He looks down at her, she smiles up at him. 'I'm going back home tomorrow anyways, might as well have fun.' He raises an eyebrow.

'What do you have in mind?' She gives him a evil smirk.

'How about I beat you again in a fight?' His eyes went wide when punches him making him fly a few metre away from her. He lands on his back while sliding into the dirt. He growls to himself standing back up, making a small stumble in the process. He looks up at her, rage in his eyes.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!' She smirks at him but it faded away once she saw what was behind him. She runs off leaving Scott by himself. 'What?...'

'Are you hurt?' He freezes once he heard a soft voice from behind him. He turns to see...

It's her, after so many weeks, she's finally here...

_Courtney..._

She looks at him shocked. She walks up to him and grabs his face. He blushes at the gestures while she looks at his face. 'You have so many scratches on your face. How can you survive a blow like that?'

_She saw?! Oh shit, we're in trouble..._

He scrambles out of her grasp and he stands a few feet away from her. She looks at him deeply confused. 'How...how could she do that?' He rubs his neck nervously, looking for an answer.

'Uhhh, she takes a lot of martial arts classes. She got her strength from dad.' She frowns at him.

'Who was she?' He looks at her.

'Uh, my sister.'

'Hm, I should've known, you both do have similar physical features.' Scott gazes at her softly. 'What's your name?'

'Scott.' She smiles at him.

'Well, my name is Courtney, nice to meet you.' Her eyes then trail to what was on his chest. 'What's that?' Scott seemed startled by the question and he covers it form her eyes.

'It's...' He remains silent after that. She blinks at his reaction.

'Is it uncomfortable for me to mention?'

_Not really..._

He nods. 'Yes...' She gives him a soft look.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know-'

'It's alright, I always get questioned about that anyways.' She smiles at him.

'Well, I think it suits you. It really does...' His eyes went wide after that. He had never had anyone compliment on his choker before, let alone his Rosario. He was always judged by it, by peers, family and neighbours. It has always been an uncomfortable subject. 'Scott?' He looks up and he didn't realise that she was standing closer to her. She smiles up at him. 'Do you want to go get some ice-cream?' And for the first time in his life, a genuine smile appears on his face.

'O-Okay.'

* * *

They were both walking down the road that day, which slowly turned into night. They both did get delicious ice-cream and they both started talking to each other and learning about each other. Scott learns that Courtney was visiting her relatives who live not far from where he lives, so he could visit her anytime in the Summer. He also learns that she has an older brother named Marcus who lives somewhere else, her parents won't tell her _where_ though. He learns that she is from Spanish background but born in Canada. He tells her that he is the third oldest child out of five. His older brothers live somewhere else as they had families of their own. Scott also tell her that his youngest sister Al lives with his father while Scott lives with his mother. He also tell her that they all had different mums, except himself and the oldest child, Ryan.

She was intrigued with his lifestyle. He tells her that they live on a dirt farm not far from where her relatives lived, because they preferred to be isolated from everyone else. He learns that Courtney was from the city, a few miles away from this town. She was going to return in a few days, which did sadden Scott, but Courtney cheers him up by saying that she visits her relatives every Summer anyways. He also learns that she is single, that was what he needed to know. She laughs at a small joke that Scott said. 'Wow, I'll be honest Scott, I didn't really like you at first. Because of your Rosario and the way you reacted when you first saw me. But I realise I was being too judgemental, you're actually a great person.' He smiles at the compliment.

'Thanks...and I'll admit Courtney, you're the cutest girl I've ever met.' She blushes at the compliment.

'Th-Thank you.' They both continued walking for a while, not knowing that they are both actually being followed. Courtney hears rustling in the bushes, she looks back, there was nothing there. 'Scott, I heard something...' He looks back, but he didn't see anything. He frowns a bit.

'Stay close.' She wraps both her arms around his arm and leans on his shoulder. He gasps a bit at the gesture, and he let's out soft breaths to ease his beating heart.

_She smells so nice..._

They both reach the small shop again. Courtney let's go of her hold on him. 'Wait here.' Scott enters the shop by himself, while Courtney waits outside. He looks through the sections and he found the soft drink cans. He grabs two and walks over to the counter. The man at the counter grabs the two cokes from Scott.

'Date?' Scott nods. The man chuckles. 'You lucky young man, I didn't get my first date until I was 18. Probably because I couldn't get a girl that was more...my type. Then again, these people who keep coming into my shop always release that foul stench. I can't blame them because...they're different. Even your mother, when she keeps on coming in. Do you smell it?'

'She's my mother, I don't mind.' He smirks at him.

'You don't mind her being human huh?' Scott looks up at the man confused. He chuckles darkly at him. 'Don't think I don't know a monster when I smell one.' Scott freezes in his spot.

_How? How did he...?_

'You're wondering how I knew? You don't smell like a human that's why. However, that girl you were with, she smelt so good, I could eat her alive. I knew that she's a human, isn't she?' Scott narrows his eyes at the man.

'Don't expect a tip from me.' He gives him and the money and takes the two cans.

'By the way, I don't smell her anymore!' Scott leaves the shop, however, Courtney was no where to be found. He drops his two cans and he runs back into the shop. Scott grabs the man's shirt and pulls him down.

'WHERE IS SHE?!' The man groans in his hold.

'Wow, you are strong in your human form.' Scott growls revealing his two sharp fangs and that deeply scared the man.

'I'll ask again, where is she?' He stutters, but he eventually gets the words out.

'While I was talking to you, her scent disappeared, but I smelt a...another...monster.'

_So we were being followed..._

Scott let's go of the man and breaks through the glass door. He lands on his fist and knee and nose immediately caught the smell of a human nearby. He growls before running in that direction.

But he's not fast enough, because he's not in his monster form.

* * *

Courtney wakes up, only to find herself leaning on a tree. She attempts to get up, but she discovers that she was tied up to the tree. She gasps to herself, she tries to pull herself forwards, but the leather straps were preventing her from doing so. A low chuckle makes her freeze in fear. She looks up and there was a strange looking man staring down at her. 'Isn't the full moon looking lovely?' He leans down to her and strokes her cheek. 'And I must say, for a 13 year old, you are looking mighty fine and...delicious.' He licks her cheek and she flinches away from him. 'And it's almost meal time, I'm sure you won't mind staying as my meal. Won't you?' She tries to bite his hand and he retreats it so swiftly.

'Get away from me you monster.' He chuckles at her and that chuckles then turns out into a laugh so sinister, that she cringes.

'Funny thing, because it turns out, I am a monster.' He then transforms, his clothes ripped, his body's growing larger and horns start coming out of his back. The sight makes Courtney scream. The scream was loud that Scott could hear it from where he was.

_Courtney, I'm coming for you..._

The monster uses his long tongue to lick Courtney all over her body. And the saliva traced over her body made Courtney let out loud whimpers, sobs and she even let a tear drop from her innocent face. 'I'm just tasting everything my meal can offer me. You taste so fucking good, I could swallow you whole right now' She cringes at his words. She felt disgusted, the fact that she's letting him to this to her. She then felt her straps coming loose and his tongue wraps around her legs. She gasps as the tongue proceeds to drag her into his mouth. 'It's eating time!' She screeches into the night sky, her fingers digging into the dirt, attempting to get away from him. She cries loudly and she grabs on to a tree root near her. 'Don't even think about spoiling my dinner!' He pulls her so hard that the tree root came off. She gasps as she was nearing his mouth. She closes her eyes, recalling the memories she had from her lifetime.

'HEY!' The monster stops while Courtney opens her eyes.

It was Scott...

The monster laughs while laughing at him. 'This is your saviour?! Look at you, you look so tiny.' Scott narrows his eyes at him.

'Let her go.' The monster chuckles while he releases his tongue on her legs. He turns to Scott standing over him.

'Or what? I know you're not a human, because you don't smell like a human.' Scott smirks at him.

'But I know that I'm more powerful than you. As you can see, you are just an orc.' The orc grunts.

'Then what monster are you?' Scott punches the orc in the face making it fly a few metres away form him. Scott took the opportunity and runs to Courtney. He groans in disgust once he sees the saliva all over her. Courtney looks up at him relieved.

'Scott, you came to save me.' Scott smiles down at her, he kneels down close to her face, while she sits up to get closer to him. 'I love you Scott.' Scott's heart was beating faster than ever.

'So do I.' They both lean in and they share a sweet kiss. The orc groans while standing up and he sees the sight of the two young teenagers kissing.

'What a disgusting sight! A monster and a human!? I'll fix that.' His tongue wraps itself around Scott's leg. He broke the kiss once he felt his tongue.

'Oh shit.' The orc pulls Scott while Courtney gasps.

'SCOTT!'

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Scott being pulled by the orc while Courtney lifts herself from the ground and jumps towards him. She intends to grabs his hand, but instead, grabs his Rosario and it immediately came off.

A bright light evolves around him, the tongue is then release by the orc and Courtney's hand gets scrapped by a sharp rock. Bats start appear from the sky and they all surround Scott.

**_Once the Rosario from his chest has been removed, his innocent self vanishes and his inner monster...awakens..._**

The light slowly disappears, but it shows Scott still seemingly in his human form, but he was full covered in bats. The orc looks at him surprised.

'What? Is he?' One bat removes it self from Scott's face and it reveals his blood red eye. All the bats remove themselves from him and his monster form is revealed. Paler skin, darker orange hair and blood red eyes to go with it. The orc gasps. 'No way! White skin, darker hair and those red eyes. He's a S class super monster. HE'S A VAMPIRE!' Scott's face then turns into a smirk.

'Was it you who awoken me?' The orc gasps then he tries to keep a serious face.

'Oh it doesn't matter, I'm still gonna kick your ass anyways.' Scott yawns.

'This is getting boring. Now let's dance.' With one kick, Scott was able to send him flying so far away that he will never be able to see him. On the other side, the orc was dizzy.

'Ugh, I'm never gonna eat humans again...' Scott scoffs to himself.

'Way to easy...'

'Scott?' He turns to see Courtney sitting there with the Rosario in one hand and a bloodied hand on the other. He walks over to her and kneels down to her.

'So it was you who took that Rosario off me?' She nods.

'Hm, wasn't expecting a human. But as long as I can have your blood, then I'm happy.' He grabs her bloodied hand. 'This will sting a bit.' He allows his fangs to grow and they pierce into her skin. She screams into the night sky.

* * *

It's been a few months since Courtney left town. After Scott drank too much of her blood, he returned her home and took his Rosario with him. When he was standing at the bus stop, Courtney was there, but she didn't remember him. Of course, his other half would've wiped her memory. So here he was, sitting under the bridge with only his Rosario on his neck.

The reason why he wore it.

To Protect himself

To Protect You

To Protect Us.

* * *

**Thank you and I hope you like it ;)**


End file.
